Leordo Enterprises
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: Jarred Hill has a new job in the main office of Leordo Enterprises. Little does he know that the big-shot boss has a very keen eye on him, and with a man like Barda, he always gets what he wants.


**Title:** Leordo Enterprises  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Barda x Doom  
**Warning:** Yaoi/Shounen-ai  
**Disclaimer:** No ownage for me. Except any characters not in the books.  
**Summary:** Jarred Hill has a new job in the main office of Leordo Enterprises. Little does he know that the big-shot boss has a _very _keen eye on him, and with a man like Barda, he always gets what he wants.

**Leordo Enterprises**

**Chapter 1: New Job**

Jarred stood in front of the mirror and smiled. He smoothed down his blue silk shirt and adjusted the black suit jacket around his shoulders. He twisted and turned, trying to decide if he looked okay. He'd even managed to drag a comb through his mass of thick, black hair. His phone rang and he picked it up, smiling at the caller ID.

"Hey." He murmured. "Yeah, I'll be there soon." He hung up and tried to smooth his hair down even more. He'd called up his close friends and told them to dress smartly and meet him at the local fancy restaurant. He had news for them, and a reason to celebrate.

He locked the front door to his apartment and left his building, and hailed for a taxi. The taxi took him to the restaurant – The Champion – and he got out, breathing in the fresh air deeply. Paying the driver, he made his way in.

"Can I help you sir?" A smartly dressed man asked as he entered.

"I have a reservation under Jarred Hill." He said politely. The man nodded.

"Table 16, sir." Jarred thanked him and entered the main restaurant area, instantly spotting his friends. He made his way over and sat down, grinning at them. Across from him sat his twin sister, Jasmine, and her husband Lief. Beside Jasmine was Lief's older sister, Sharn. And beside Lief was the man Jarred lived for, Endon.

"So what's all this about?" Jasmine questioned when he had sat down. Jarred grinned.

"Well, you know I told you I had a job interview?" They all nodded. "Well, let's just say it was a success." Gasps of surprise came from all directions, followed by words of congratulations and questions.

"Where is this new job?" Sharn asked with a smile. This was the bit Jarred was most excited about. He bit his lip and grinned.

"You know that really huge building in the middle of town?" He asked them.

"The main office of Leordo Enterprises, sure." Lief smiled. "Why?" Jarred merely smiled. "No way! You got a job there? How?"

"Well I was searching around a couple of weeks ago and I found a notice saying that one of the assistants in the media department – the biggest department in the business – had recently been fired for theft or something like that. At first I didn't think I'd bother trying, since I don't have that much experience with media, but then I thought I'd give it a shot." He sighed happily. "I called in and booked an interview with the manager of the media department, and next thing I know, she's telling me to go back in tomorrow to start off my new job." Endon leaned over and put a hand over his.

"Well done. You deserve a good job." Jarred smiled at him fondly.

"So like, what do you have to do?" Lief asked, sipping the champagne Jarred had asked to be put on the table.

"Since I'm only an assistant, I just answer phones, run errands, get coffee, and pick up orders, y'know, that kind of stuff. But the pay's okay and I'm not like, some important piece of the puzzle that has mounds and mounds of work to do." Jarred smiled easily. "I just help around a bit."

"Sounds pretty easy." Jasmine grinned. "And something you'd be okay with doing."

"Yeah well, we'll see how that goes tomorrow morning."

_First Day On The Job_

Jarred stood in front of the mirror once again, adjusting a tie this time. He'd gone for a simple, smart, black dress shirt, grey trousers and jacket, and an ocean blue tie. He figured that it was a practical outfit for a new assistant. He smoothed down his hair again, picked up a simple black briefcase and left the apartment. He took a taxi to the main Leordo Enterprises office building.

"So, you here to advertise something kid?" The driver asked him as they pulled up outside the skyscraper. Jarred smiled.

"Nope. It's my first day of working here." The driver raised his eyebrows.

"Well, good luck kid." Jarred paid him and stepped out onto the pavement. Staring up at the tall building, he smiled again. Today was going to be fine. He marched confidently through the doors and flashed his new pass at the security guards. He instantly took an elevator up to his floor – the floor one down from the top, he remembered – and was still smiling when he stepped out into the chaos of the morning routine.

People were dashing to and fro, delivering messages and ordering coffee, preparing for the day ahead. Jarred stood by the elevator for a moment, trying to remember where his desk was. He was saved, however, by a young man with a friendly smile.

"Jarred Hill, I assume?" He asked, still smiling. Jarred nodded, wondering how he'd known. "Bobby-James Westward. I'm the other assistant working under Ms Lane." Jarred remembered his new manager mentioning the other assistant. "Come on, I'll show you to your desk." He followed Bobby-James gratefully, thankful that someone had come to his rescue. "You should be able to remember in future, it's a pretty obvious position. You see, Ms Lane is quite high up in this business, and her office is right next to the lower floor of the big boss's office."

"Lower floor?" Jarred asked, surprised. Bobby-James turned and grinned at him.

"Oh yeah, the boss has the top floor and half of this floor as his office. You should see it, man! I've only ever been in there once, and only on the lower floor, but it's amazing. It's like a miniature hotel. He even has his own bathroom." Jarred raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I can't even start to imagine what the top floor is like. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if there was a bed up there."

"So, does the boss come here often? I mean, he has offices everywhere…" Jarred trailed off.

"Yeah, he'll come here. It is the main office, of course. You might not see him though. Although his office is right next door to where we work, you'll be lucky to see him. He's normally up on the top floor, and he has his own elevator." Bobby-James led him to a large sectioned-off area and grinned. "Well, here we are." Jarred looked around, amazed. A large office was on the left, and on the right were two large desk areas, one covered with paperwork and photos in frames. Directly ahead were mirrored doors and windows. "That there is _his_ office."

"What's with the mirrors?" Jarred questioned. Bobby-James smiled.

"Told you you'd be lucky to see him. Those doors and windows are mirrors on one side so you can't see in, but from his side, they're normal glass, so _he_ can see _out_." Bobby-James explained. "The desk right next to his office is yours, by the way." Jarred swallowed, hard. He felt a little uncomfortable knowing that he'd be sat right in the full-view of the big-shot millionaire that owned one of the largest companies in the world. But he took his seat anyway. No sooner had he sat down, did one of the mirrored doors open and the woman who'd interviewed him stepped out from beyond. Jarred caught a glimpse of gleaming chrome and brilliant white before the door closed behind her.

"Ah, Mr Hill, nice to see you again." Ms Lane smiled. "I trust Mr Westward here will show you the ropes." She turned to Bobby-James. "I'm going to need the reports from the latest release, Bobby. Print two copies, and fax one copy to Mr Leordo's office. After you've done that, get Del Advertising on the phone and send it through to me."

"Got it." Bobby-James grinned. Ms Lane turned and walked into her office. Before Jarred could ask any questions, the phone on his desk started ringing. Bobby-James smiled. "Just answer with 'Brooke Lane's office, how can I help?' Take any messages and send them through to her." Jarred nodded and picked up the phone.

"Brooke Lane's office, how can I help?" He asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Yes, hello, I'm calling about a meeting Brooke requested. Could you please tell her that I will be available on the specified date?" Came the voice – a smart, female voice – on the other end.

"Certainly. May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh yes, my apologies. It's Zoe Smith." Jarred noted the name down.

"Thanks, I'll make sure she gets the message." He hung up and turned to Bobby-James. "Now what?"

"See that big white box in front of you? It's called a computer." Bobby-James grinned cheekily. "Brooke's office address should be programmed into your email. Just tell her the message." Jarred nodded his thanks and turned to do just that. Once the email was sent, he smiled. This wasn't too bad, this job. He could do this. He ran a hand through his hair and began dealing with the list of things Brooke had sent back to him.

On the other side of the mirrored doors, a young man slipped into his large, comfortable chair and surveyed the realm beyond his office. Another young man stood at his side, stock still and ready for whatever was ordered.

"Johan." The man stiffened even more. "I need some coffee. Fetch it, will you?"

"Of course, sir." Johan strode off out of another door behind him. The man in the chair sat back and his eyes caught a glimpse of something that hadn't been there the day before. The desk that had been empty yesterday was now occupied with a man he'd never seen before.

"So… Brooke has her new assistant at last." He watched the man wipe at his forehead and run his fingers through his long, dark hair. He was clearly nervous about something. He watched as he turned and spoke to the other assistant – what was his name now, Bobby? Yes, that was it – and asked a question. Bobby laughed and responded with an easy smile.

"Your coffee, sir." Johan returned and placed a hot cup of coffee in front of him.

"Who is that man?" Johan glanced at the spot his boss was pointing, and frowned slightly.

"Jarred Hill, sir. I believe he started work as Ms Lane's assistant this morning." Johan informed him.

"Jarred Hill, hmm? Johan, I want you to get me all the information you can on this Mr Hill."

"Oh, yes, of course sir." Johan hung around for a moment, before a pair of fierce blue eyes landed upon him.

"That's all." Johan quickly scurried off to his own private desk to bring up the information his boss required. The big-shot millionaire watched Jarred Hill, and smiled.

He wondered how long the kid would last.


End file.
